bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Girl Group
"Big Time Girl Group" is the 16th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 36th episode overall. It premiered on 9 April, 2011. Plot The boys were waiting for Gustavo and Kelly to to put their 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 22.jpg 3.jpg Big-Time-Girl-Group-big-time-rush-20861151-600-438.jpg Photo 1.JPG Photo 2.JPG 1.jpg Big-Time-Girl-Group-big-time-rush-20861145-600-434.jpg Big-Time-Girl-Group-big-time-rush-20861147-600-422.jpg Big-Time-Girl-Group-big-time-rush-20861148-600-431.jpg big-time-rush-girl-group-02.jpg big-time-rush-girl-group-06.jpg big-time-rush-girl-group-400.jpg 0005mbv.jpg 0008mb.jpg 0030.jpg 0036bvc.jpg 0038igv.jpg 0043.jpg 0093mv.jpg 0096ivc.jpg 0097.jpg 0100.jpg 0162.jpg 0171aes.jpg 0174sd.jpg 0184.jpg 0185cs.jpg 0187csc.jpg 0188ccx.jpg 0191.jpg 0205.jpg 0224mvv.jpg 0263.jpg 0292bbv.jpg 0299nvv.jpg 0303adas.jpg 0308.jpg 0315.jpg 0320bass.jpg 0323.jpg 0353mvv.jpg 0356mv.jpg 0358mvv.jpg 0363cc.jpg 0365mv.jpg 0366uu.jpg 0372mm.jpg 0377mn.jpg 0381ee.jpg 0388mvv.jpg 0393.jpg 0407vhb.jpg 0424nv.jpg 0441.jpg 0447nb.jpg 0449.jpg 0450ug.jpg 0458nvv.jpg 0459.jpg 0476nvv.jpg 0481.jpg 0503.jpg 0504.jpg 0506.jpg 0507.jpg 0513mm.jpg 0594mb.jpg 0610mb.jpg 0662mb.jpg 0674mvv.jpg 0689mbb.jpg 0698nb.jpg 0699.jpg 0700.jpg 0702nv.jpg 0730.jpg 0754nb.jpg 0772.jpg 0780.jpg poster in Rocque Records but to their surprise, instead of their poster, they saw a new poster from a new girl group called Kat's Crew. It turns out that Gustavo have been working with them and intend to produce them. This makes the boys jealous, especially because the girls get to sing the boys new song "I Know You Know". Meanwhile, Katie and Mrs. Knight try to get new friends to hang out with so that they don't end up alone as a cat lady. But they were having hard time to find the right thumb|300px|right|I Know You Know Thanks Gwen1591mother and daughter that like them or want to hang out with them. In the end, Mrs. Knight and Katie realize that their friends were close to them all along and they finally hang out with Tyler and his mom. In order to win Gustavo back, the boys tried numerous attempt to make the girls look bad, such as rap battle, dance battle, using stink bom, messing up the studio, and even consulting to Boys In the Attic (BIA). BIA was Gustavo's former band, but the band soon was drop from the record company when Gustavo produce a girl group called Angel Angel. BIA story and band members is similar to BTR. This makes BTR even more concerned because they were worried they might turn up like them. After numerous account to make Kat's Crew look bad, the boys finally realize that the should be focusing on their music and improving themsleves, so that they won't end up like BIA. So the boys got back to Rocque Records and apologize to Kat's Crew, Gustavo, and Kelly. Gustavo makes a decision to not produce Kat's Crew. But the boys and girls don't agree. In the end, Big Time Rush and Kat's Crew sing their new song "I know you know" as a duet and make the music video by combining the idea form Carlos (using space theme) and Kat (using alley theme). Guest Star *Cymphonique Miller as Kat *Cristal Guel as Jay Jay *Jenna Rose as Shanya Song Featured *I Know You Know BTR Trivia *The web page the boys got the information for Boys In the Attic is based on Wikipedia. *Tyler's mom made a come back after being absent since the first few episodes of the series. *Because Gustavo calls BTR dogs and Kat's Crew call themselves cats, when they argue they bark and growl at each other. *When Logan was rapping he didn't do it very well because he said there was a lot of pressure. This is another sign that Logan tends to panic under pressure. *Boys in The Attic is the interpretation of Big Time Rush when they get older and unsucssecful. There are many similarities, for example one of the boys from BIA wanted to be a doctor like Logan. The pretty one of BIA act just like James (always carrying a mirror and comb, and doing "the face"). The leader of BIA dresses like Kendall, wearing beanie, vans, and vans shirt. Carlos interpretation doesn't talk much, so the similarities are unclear. *Boys In the Attic actually live in the attic. *Boyz in The Attic went down hill because of a girl group called "Angel Angel". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Guest Stars